The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The existing 10 GBASE-T standard (IEEE 802.3an) provides 10 Gbits/sec Ethernet connections over shielded or unshielded twisted pair (TWP) copper cables. The standard includes four TWPs and is designed for cable lengths of up to 100 meters. The standard achieves a baud-rate of 800 MHz, wherein each TWP carries signals in both directions. Transceivers employing this standard are equipped with an analog front end (AFE) and digital filter circuitry that include, among other elements, four digital-to-analog converters, four analog-to-digital converters, four hybrids (i.e., impedance matching circuits), and four echo cancellers. However, for short reach cables of lengths up to 30 meters, such a transceiver design is inefficient in terms of power consumption and complexity.